Evidence exists in support of a link between environmental sensing and epigenetic changes in both plants and animals (Bonasio et al., Science 330, 612, 2010). Trans-generational heritability of these changes remains a subject of active investigation (Youngson et al. Annu. Rev. Genom. Human Genet. 9, 233, 2008). Previous studies have shown that altered methylation patterns are highly heritable over multiple generations and can be incorporated into a quantitative analysis of variation (Vaughn et al. 2007; Zhang et al. 2008; Johannes et al. 2009). Earlier studies of methylation changes in Arabidopsis suggest amenability of the epigenome to recurrent selection and also suggest that it is feasible to establish new and stable epigenetic states (F. Johannes et al. PLoS Genet. 5, e1000530 (2009); F. Roux et al. Genetics 188, 1015 (2011). Manipulation of the Arabidopsis met1 and ddmt mutants has allowed the creation of epi-RIL populations that show both heritability of novel methylation patterning and epiallelic segregation, underscoring the likely influence of epigenomic variation in plant adaptation (F. Roux et al. Genetics 188, 1015 (2011)). In natural populations, a large proportion of the epiallelic variation detected in Arabidopsis is found as CpG methylation within gene-rich regions of the genome (C. Becker et al. Nature 480, 245 (2011), R. J. Schmitz et al. Science 334, 369 (2011).
Induction of traits that exhibit cytoplasmic inheritance (Redei Mutat. Res. 18, 149-162, 1973; Sandhu et al. Proc Natl Acad Sci USA. 104:1766-70, 2007) or that exhibit nuclear inheritance by suppression of the MSH1 gene has also been reported (WO 2012/151254; Xu et al. Plant Physiol. Vol. 159:711-720, 2012).